Try and Understand This
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Something my brother wrote. Please be kind, it's his first ever story.


**My brother wrote this. He wanted to see what you'd think. Please be nice because he isn't a writer and this is his first attempt at a story. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Really? Confusing stories only make you think more. Remember that… (Oh, yeah, I wrote the beginning, can you tell?). And don't ask who the women are, I have no frigging clue.**

**Neither my brother nor I own anything.**

**THE BEST GODDAMN SUPERNATURAL EVER!!!!!!!!! (his title, not mine)**

**********

The Impala drove down a wide stretch of road going a good ten miles over the speed limit. Sam had his face buried in the map while Dean sang along to ACDC's _Back in Black, _banging his fist on the steering wheel like it was a set of drums. He was banging his head, too, getting into the song.

"Dude, are you kidding me," Sam questioned his eyes looking up from the map to rest on his brother. Dean glowed a deep shade of red as he calmed down, turning the song down. He cleared his throat and asked, "How far?"

"Another fifty miles," Sam replied looking back at the map with a smirk on his face. Dean merely glared at his brother and let his eyes sweep back to the road. Something was sitting directly in the middle, just standing there. It looked like a person, and it wasn't moving. Instead of hitting the figure, Dean swerved. Because of recent rain when Dean slammed on the breaks the Impala was not able to come to a complete stop. Skidding along the road, the black muscle car came to a complete stop, smashed into a tree.

"Dude, what the hell," Sam exclaimed. Dean ignored him as he opened the car door. He jogged to the road, looking for the thing he almost hit ready to smack it. Sam was inches behind him, still asking him why he crashed the car.

"I thought I saw…" Dean looked around the empty road, the figure was just gone. That's when the Impala's engine revved up. Dean spun around in time to see the car take off down the road, two girls behind the wheel.

"Son of a bitch," Dean exclaimed as he chased after the car. Sam attempted to keep up with him, but even his long legs were no match for his brother's fury. Then after twenty minutes of bitching about the car Sam said "Let's go", but right after he said that there was a bolt of lightning. The rain was coming down hitting them like punches bounding them on the back. Dean said "I wish I had an umbrella". Sam just stared at him. As they were walking Dean heard a noise like his door opening and women laughing. Once he heard that he started running as he got closer he could see his car with every bolt of lightning. "OH GLORY" Dean yelled as he started to sprint. "Oh Baby! They didn't hurt you," said Dean as he literally got down on one knee and hugged the back wheel.

"Holy Shit," Dean heard Sam say.

"What," asked Dean.

"The Fucken guns are gone," said Sam. Now Sam ain't one to say Fuck, but he was upset. Dean looked at the dash, "FUCK," he said

Sam said, "What now".

Dean said, "NO GODDAMN GAS"

Sam shook his head.

"Let's start pushing," Said Dean

"Fuck that dude," Sam said

"Screw you," Dean said

As he tried to push that big son of a bitch called a car he kept slipping in the mud. Sam just laughed. "What the fuck is your problem Sam" Dean said

Sam said, "I think you're fucked in the head".

With a burst of anger Dean ran at Sam and tackled him right into a pool of water in a ditch and slugged him in the face a few times. "I think you're fucked in the head asshole," Dean said. As Sam stood up soaking wet holding his bloody face he knelt down by the puddle to wash his face as he did that a black pickup stopped this big guy stepped out with big muscle "Car trouble," the guy said

"No just out of gas," Dean said

"What a coincidence I have some right here," the man said

"Hell Yeah" Sam said

As they filled the car's tank the man just stared at them.

"What" Dean said

"Nothing you guy's just look familiar" said the man

"You don't" Dean said as his brother stomped on his foot

"Fuck" Mumbled Dean

Dean thanked him and he drove away.

"What a stupid hillbilly" Dean said

But before Sam could say that's mean the truck backed up

"What the fu…" but before Dean could finish the door got ripped off the car and was thrown about 50 ft in the air.

Sam was freaking out at this point and told Dean "why did you call him a stupid hillbilly", but at this point the car was flipped over somehow. They managed to crawl away from the car when it exploded Dean went to yell "fuck" but the Hillbilly grabbed Dean. Then he threw Dean towards an old rotted fence and he was passed out. Then Sam started running but all of a sudden he was thrown across the road. But all of a sudden a red 1982 GMC 3500 came down the road and pulled out its torches and lit the hillbilly on fire. When Dean woke up the next morning they were in Bobbies Scrap yard and were in the truck that saved them. The car was totally destroyed and Dean was very pissed.

The End… For Now!!!!!


End file.
